Fallen Fairy
by Zara the Star
Summary: Natsu jas turned into E.N.D. and Lucy is the only one who can save him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do own the story though.**

Face to face with her best friend who wasn't himself anymore. He was the one who had brought her to fairy tail. The one that made a team with her. And to now see him as E.N.D. was heart wrenching. Natsu had twisted long horns petruding from his head and large wings that were connected to his back. Both the wings and horns were black in color, but they weren't fully black they had a deep crimson tint to them that made them even more daring to look at. No matter how much Lucy wanted to look away from Natsu she couldn't. Every muscle in her body told her to run but she wouldn't allow herself, she knew that she had to do something to help him. She couldn't leave him how he was. This is her friend, the one that she had so many fond memories with. She had to stay no matter how dangerous. Noticing that Lucy was getting too lost in her thoughts E.N.D. went and charged at her with full force. At impact Lucy was flung into a giant boulder that was neaby. When her body hit the boulder she heard a solid crack that came from her arm, but she had no time to dwell on it. Lucy knew that she needed to get up and think of a plan, a plan to get Natsu back to his old self no matter the cost. The second she got back up E.N.D. was there to know her back down. But this time her grabbed my her broken arm and swung her around and into the side of the boulder. Lucy heard another crack but it came from her ribs instead of her arm. Keeling over in pain, Lucy started coughing up blood. It wasn't a little trickle of blood that came out it was a stream. So much blood was coming up that it was hard for her to get a breath. If this kept up she knew that she wouldn't have long to live and that wasn't acceptable, before she even thinks about dying Lucy wants to cure Natsu. This time Lucy didn't even get up she stayed on her hands and knees trying to reach out and touch Natsu, but with every attempt he would back up or step on her hands. In this process a couple of her figures got broken. Finally she was able to grab hold of his ankle and when they were connected a giant spark ran through her. Purple and red veins started to petrude on her skin. The instant this started happening Lucy screamed in pain she was being corroded from the inside to out. Even though she was in so much pain Lucy did not once let go of her hold on him for fear she would not get another chance. In this moment there was only one thing that she could think of and it was something her mother told her when she was younger. That the one magic of the world was "love". When she was little she didn't know what to think of the phrase how could love be the one magic but now that she was older she believed in it more than ever. Still holding to what used to be Natsu she closed her eyes and started to think of her love for him. How much she loved him for bringing her to fairy tail, introducing her to all her wonderful friends, being there when she needed him especially after her father's death, saving her when she was in danger. There were so many other things she loved about him, but what she loved most was that he was her friend. Opening up her eyes she realised that Natsu and her were encompassed in a golden sphere of light. Lucy found that she no longer in pain. Looking beyond the sphere she saw tiny fairies with tails floating about, they were repairing every broken and damaged item into their previous state. Be it buildings or flowers everything was being fixed before her eyes. Turning back her attention to Natsu she found that her was no longer in his E.N.D. form, but was back to his old boyish grin self. The sphere of light started to diminish and grow dimmer. Once the sphere was gone Lucy collapsed the rest of the way to the ground no longer being on her hands and knees. Natsu ran over to her not hesitating for a second he turned her over to where she was now leaning against him on her back. Some fairies drifted over and whispered something to Lucy in her ear. After telling her what what she needed to know they flew off with golden spakling streaks flowing behind them. Lucy reach her hand up and cupped Natsu's face. With a shaky voicw she told him "the magic that I just casted would be the last that I do in this world. My time is up and there was nothing that can be done to change that. The fairies have come to help repair what was damaged and to take me with them. Natsu thank you for letting me experience such joyous memories by bringing me to Fairy Tail. Goodbye Natsu". After saying what she needed to say her hand collapsed down beside her and her eyes held a lifeless blank stare in them. Natsu stared at her, he brought his hand down to her face and shut her eyelids. Bring his hand to his own face he felt tears that were rushing down. They slid down all the way to his chin, to where they fell and landed on Lucy's lifeless body. Natsu picked Lucy up, cradling her close to his chest. Her long golden locks cascaded down his arm and reached close to the ground. Her body had a thin film of dirt and blood covering it. There were cuts light and deep that covered her head to toe. In a few moments every blemish that occurred on her body dissappeared, she looked how she did before all the fighting started. As they fairies dispersed Lucy's body turned into dandelion fluff that drifted away in the wind. Natsu was left standing out in the field staring into the direction that Lucy departed in. On that day everyone in the Fairy Tail guild had lost one of their most precious family members.


End file.
